dirk_gently_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wakti Wapnasi
Wakti Wapnasi is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Biography Early life Wakti Wapnasi was a forest witch in Wendimoor. She lived in a hut in the village of the Bofuki Nepoo. She foretold a prophecy about Wendimoor.Two Broken Fingers She helped Panto Trost get to the world of Bergsberg. Teaching a traveler ...Shapes and Colors ...Girl Power ...That Is Not Miami Wakti was resurrected when the Boy, Francis, restored Wendimoor; she is shown meeting him in her home.Nice Jacket Character Wakti Wapnasi is humanoid creature; she is several times referred to as a snail. She has two arms that each end in a pair of hands, arranged palm to palm. Her skin is a dark greyish color, her face heavily structured and with a barbel each dangling from next to the sides of her mouth. She has large irises of a bright green color; a feature that is mirrored on Mona Wilder (in human or toy shape) when Wakti uses her eyes. Wakti wears heavy robes out of multiple layers of cloth, brown and mottled green, with finer lilac cloth underneath that peeks out of her sleeves and collar. She wears a big triangular hat of multicolored mottled fabric, with straw sticking out to the top and side points, and with curled horns on top (the horns might be part of her body). Prophecy Wakti Wapnasi told a prophecy. The prophecy as retold by Panto Trost (in episode 2.03 Two Broken Fingers): Panto: My name is Panto Trost, Lord Prince of the Valley of Inglenook in the Land of Wendimoor. I came to your world through the Pool of the Empty Throne, with help from Wakti Wapnasi, forest witch of the Santi Santiga, who guides the Bofuki Nepoo. She foretold the prophecy I seek to enact, that once the great dark wizard found his apprentice, no one in Wendimoor could defeat him, and his army would come like a tide. The only hope to save Wendimoor is if the fiercest of foes were united, the great weapon is retrieved, and she-who-sees-all opened a door into a dream, allowing through a man, who, with him, would bring a boy, the boy who would save our world. Dirk: Um. Just quickly: who is the dark wizard, who is his apprentice, who are the foes, who is "she", what is the dream, who is the man, what is the "great weapon", and, perhaps most importantly, who is the boy? Panto: Hmm. These things I know not. I have only one answer. The man who could bring the boy, the man who could save my family, my world, his name is Dirk Gently. Behind the scenes *Wakti Wapnasi is portrayed by actress Agam Darshi. *Young Francis has a crude doll on his bedside table in 1967''Trouble Is Bad'' which somewhat resembles Wakti and Wakti's portrait in the Cardenas house mural, especially in their mottled hats. The toy may have been Francis' inspiration for Wakti, or it was built in the image of her character. Appearances *Season 2 (BBC America) **Shapes and Colors **Girl Power **That Is Not Miami **Nice Jacket Notes